


For All My Love

by Avawins



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Multi, Sad Alex, fierrochase, ig, loki is a good parent, loki is alex's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avawins/pseuds/Avawins
Summary: In a world where Loki was sent to the avengers for his punishment and he was a better mother to alex.or Alex pays her mom a visit at the compound. Things go as expected.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was disappointed at the lack of Magnus Chase content so I decided to write one. I hope you like it. I accept criticism. Please and thank you 
> 
> ~ Ava

Loki was sitting on the couch when Friday's spoke. 

"There is a young women who says she is here to see Mr. Loki." 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You got yourself an admirer? I didn't think people actually liked you." It was a joke of course. Loki knew Tony would never say anything to insensitive on purpose if he acually ment it. 

Loki frowned. He didn't really know anybody else on midgard besides the people in the room. Sure, it was a very crowded room, but they all fit. 

Friday, sensing his confusion began poviding details of the mystery woman. "5'0 female. Green hair. One dark brown eye and one pale amber eye." 

"Thank you, Friday. You can send her up."

"Are you doing okay, Loki," Bruce asked. "You seem a bit paler than usual. Should we be concerned?" 

"No, there is no reason to worry. I'm just worried as to why she would be visiting." 

"Can't I come and see you every once in a while?" A voice asked from stairwell exit. The avengers all stared at the women. She was beautiful. She looked as though she was carved out of marble. 

Loki drew himself up as she walked closer. "Of course you can. I have missed you." It was not a lie. Loki did truely miss her. 

When she finally reached him, she pulled him into a hug. It was quick, but Loki kissed her cheek when they pulled away. 

Of course, Clint had to ruin the moment. 

"Woah! So you are dating mystery women," he exclaimed. 

Loki internally vomited. Alex only smirked. Tony mentally noted that it was Loki's signature smirk. 

"You didn't tell them about me? I'm disappointed," she paused for dramatic effect. "Mother." 

Loki sighed. He knew he was doomed the moment Friday opened her metephorical mouth. 

The avengers had mixed reactions. Natasha's mouth opened slightly, but she quickly closed it. Bruce had dropped the book he was reading. Clint had fallen off the back of the couch (where he had bet Tony he could stay on top of until the movie was over.) Tony had gasped dramaticaly. 

"Seriously?!" 

"No way!" 

"You have a child?!" 

Bruce quietly stood up and aprouched Alex with his hand outstretched. "I'm Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Alex smiled. "I'm Alex Fierro and I know all about you." 

Bruces smile dropped a little bit but didn't disapear. "Yes, it seems everyone knows about the hulk." 

Alex gave him a confused look. "What the heck is a hulk?" Loki was cackleing behind her. She coninued before he could say anything. "I'm talking about your books. My boyfriend's cousin is a huge fan. She hardly ever shuts up about stuff like that." She turned to Loki now and he stood up straighter. "Now, lets get to the real reason why I'm here." 

Loki's face softened. "How about we talk about this somewhere private?" Alex nodded and he turned to face the avengers. "If you'll exuse us we have some caching up to do. I pomise I'll explain everything later." Then he turned, placed a hand on the small of Alex's back, and guided her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The avengers blinked at the empty space that, only a few moments ago, held Loki and Alex. 

"Did any of you know that Loki had a daughter?" Tony's quiet voice broke the silence. 

Natasha shook her head. "Alex refered to him as her mother," she noted. 

Clint's eyes opened even wider, which Bruce didn't think was possible. "Do you think that Loki... you know... birthed her?" he said. 

Nobody answered and they sat in silence. 

"So, does anyone want to finish the movie?" 

ALEXLOKIALEXLOKI 

They walked in silence down the long hallways. When they finally reached Loki's room, he guided them towards the bed. Loki pulled Alex into his arms and held her there. 

"You were gone for so long and... and i thought that you were gone for good. I mean, I know that Odin doesn't... care for you as much as he should but I thought that he would at least let you stay. Why did he banish you? You really aren't that bad. And you even like Magnus, which is hard, I know." Alex was sobbing at this point. She had stopped talking, too tired to make another sarcastic comment. So, Loki jus held her as she cried into his hoodie. 

One of the first things Stark had shown him was the joys of modern clothing. The hoodie was his favorite. I mean, come on. 

"I was captured shortly after I was banished." Alex's head whips up at this. 

"Who captured you? I'll kill them." Alex was seething at the thought that someone would try to hurt her mother. 

But Loki only smiled and held her tighter. "It doesn't matter now. I am no longer under his control." 

"He conrtoled you!" 

Loki nodded. "He brainwashed me. Fortunately, my friends downsairs freed me from him. He is no danger to me now." 

Alex knew this was a lie. Whoever is powerful enough to control the god of mistief was definately dangerous. But she doesn't say anything. She silently layed her head on her mothers chest and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly. 

"Friday?"

"Yes, Mr. Loki?" 

"I need to talk to Stark, but I'm afraid I can't leave the bed." 

"That's perfectly fine. Would you like me to call him?" 

"Yes. Thank you." Loki learned quickly to be nice to the AI. One time, when he had first arrived at the compound Clint had made a rather rude comment to her and he had woken to find his hair blue and his hearing aids missing. Loki had taken a liking to her after that. 

"Hello?" Tony's voice interuppted his thoughts. 

"Hello, Stark. I was wondering if my daughter could stay here for a little while. She has missed me dearly and I'm afraid she might want to stay close for a while." Especially after what he just told her. 

Tony was quiet for a moment before responding. "Of course she can." 

"Thank you Stark. I find myself, once again, indebted to you." Not that Loki had a problem with that. If he had to be indebted to someone he'd rather it be someone as generous as Tony. 

"Don't worry about it," came his reply. 

As the call ended, he looked down at his daughter. He really was lucky to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki waltzed happily into the kitchen the next morning wearing a newly made flower crown. Steve was standing over the stove flipping pancakes. Peter, who had came in earlier this morning, was hanging upside down and trying, and failing, to eat a waffle. Clint was nowhere to be see. Tony was coffee straight out of the pot. And Bruce had a book open and, by the looks of it, trying to teach Natasha. Loki took a seat beside Tony. 

"Where's Alex?" Tony asked, bringing the straw to his lips. Loki scowled and snatched the straw away from him. He walked to the cabnit, pulled down a coffee cup, and set it down harshly in front of him. He then grabed the coffee pot and poured Tony a cup, putting the pot out of his reach.

"Hey! I was drinking out of that!" Tony exlaimed.

"Upstairs getting dressed," Loki replied, choosing to ignore Tony's second comment. 

"Who's Alex," said a voice above him. 

"Alex is my child." Loki voice softened when talking to Peter. Tony had been reluctant to let them meet at first, especially since he didn't trust Loki at the time. After they had met, Loki decided he would do whatever it took to insure the child's safety. 

Peter's eyes widened. "You have a kid?! That's so cool! I didn't think you had any kids. What are they like? Who's their mother? Are they a boy or a girl? How old are they? Did you really get someone pregenant?" Peter stopped only because he had to take a breathe. 

Loki cut in before he could say anything else. "Alex is... well you'll know when you meet him." 

"Him?" Bruce asked looking up from his book. Loki was about to reply when a voice from the doorway interupted. 

"Yes, I'm male today." Alex had on his signature green and pink vest and green pants. His hair was longer today, if only by one or two inches and sitting on top of his head was a flower crown similar to Loki's. "At least I know what the flower crown is for now." 

"What do you mean 'male today?'" Steve asked, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of him when he took the seat beside Loki. 

"I inheried Mother's ability to shapeshift. My gender depends on what shape my body takes during my sleep." Alex sighed. He was tired of the amount of times he's had this converstion. 

Tony's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "What happens when you take a nap? Does your gender then too?" 

"Depends," was all Alex answered. 

"On what?" 

"I don't know. Maybe the Norns just like changing my gender every 24 hours." 

Tony looked like he was about to say something else but Clint cut in. "So can you turn into animals or is it just gender?" 

Alex responded by turning into a snake and sliding up Loki until he hung on his neck. 

"What the f-" Steve had cut Clint off by trowing the spatula at him. 

Loki chuckled. He was glad his family was getting along. Of course, things couldn't stay this way forever. He knew that Alex had called his boyfriend this morning. It was only a matter of time before he go here.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was lonely. He hadn't been away from Alex for more than a day but, still, he missed him. So, when Alex texted him, how could he say no? 

ROYAL SNEK: we're at the compound if you want to come bully my mom 

JACK'S SIDEKICK: are you sure you don't just miss me? 

ROYAL SNEK: nah, i just want to embarrass mom 

JACK'S SIDEKICK: oh ok 

JACK'S SIDEKICK: ill be there in a few hours 

ROYAL SNEK: ok love you 

JACK'S SIDEKICK: you love me? D:

ROYAL SNEK: bye 

So, here he was, standing outside the avengers compound. When he got inside he went straigh to the reseptionist.

"Um, hello?" The woman smiled at him in response. "I'm here to see Alex Fierro. He should be here." The woman nodded and typed something into her computer. A few moments later, she looked up again and pointed to the elevators. 

"You can head on up." 

"Thank you." 

When he got onto the elevator, a soft Irish voice spoke. 

"Would you like me to direct you toward Mr. Fierro, Mr. Chase?" Magnus jumped and almost slammed his head into the elevator wall in response. 

"Is that a yes?" This time when the voice spoke, it held amusement in its tone. 

Magnus cleared his throat. "Yes, please," he figured he should be nice to the voice that knew his name and appearently had no body. 

The voice sensing his confusion said, "My name is Friday. Short for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. I'm an A.I. made by Mr. Stark." Magnus just nodded as the elevator came to a halt. 

"If you would take a left when you get out and then a right you should reach Mr. Fierro." 

"Thank you, again," said Magnus. 

"No problem." 

When Magnus reached the room that supposedly held Alex, he froze. He could hear different voices. He supposed he would run into the avengers eventually, but he didn't think i would be this early. He was just plannning on seeing his boyfriend and making sarcastic comments at said boyfriend's mom. He stood up straighter and stepped into the room. 

Sitting at the table, wearing a flower crown, was the god of mischief himelf, Loki. The only one who had noticed him come in was a redhead, who was sitting at the table across from Loki listening to a man with a book in his hand, talking and occasionaly pointing to the book. She had eyed him when he first came in, accessing him. She must not have viewed him as a threat, because she turned back to the man and nodded to let him know she was still listening. 

The snake, who Magnus quickly realized was Alex, turned to look at him and as soon as he saw him, leaped at him, turning back into a human midair. The sudden movement had everyone's head turned toward him and they all tensed, some reaching for weapons. But Magnus was too preoccupied trying to catch Alex. He failed and they both ended up in the floor. 

"Come on, I wasn't ready that time." 

"Rule number one," Alex stated matter-of-factly. 

"Always expect the unexpected," Magnus sighed. 

Magnus could see the people relax once they realized he was a fiend. 

"So, are you going to get off me now," Magnus asked then got a wistful look on his face. "I remember the last time you were on top of me." 

Alex snorted, but got off of Magnus and offered his hand. Magnus could here Loki sigh. 

"You know," Loki started. "I would be mad a the hidden sexual innuendo if I didn't know what happened the last time he was on top of you." 

Magnus winked at Loki. "Kinky." Alex actually laughed this time. 

"What happened last time?" Someone asked. He was a scruffy looking man in a nice suit. Magnus gladly answered. 

"He decapitated me." Everyone looked at him oddly at that. Magnus looked at Alex. 

"Do they not know?" Alex shook his head. "Oh...sorry." Alex just squeezed his hand. 

"I'm sorry what?" Another voice cut in. This time it was a large man with an apron that said 'KISS THE COOK.' 

Instead of answering him, Alex turned to me. 

"Magnus, this is Steve," Steve waved. "That's Natasha and Bruce. And that's Tony and Peter," he pointed to each person as he said thier name. "Clint is somewhere. I don't know. Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Magnus Chase." 

"Wait, Magnus Chase. As in the Magnus Chase. The one that died?" Tony knew he recognized the blonde male somewhere. He had seen him on missing flyers all over Boston. Eventually, his family found his body and held a funeral for him. 

Magnus nodded. "The one and only." 

"Literally nothing you have said so far has made sense," Peter said. Magnus looked at Alex and he nodded. So, when Alex sat down besides Loki, Magnus took the seat on his other side and adressed the group. 

"Yeah, I know. You guys are going to hear about how I died in agony, and you're be like 'Wow! That sounds cool, Magnus! Can I die in agony, too?' No. Just no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The last five sentences are not my own. They belong to Rick Riordan. 
> 
> ~Ava


End file.
